


a little death

by carlosvaldes (rockliff)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockliff/pseuds/carlosvaldes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cisco is a gogo dancer at a gay club, and Barry is a patron who keeps stuffing cash into his gold shorts every weekend".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> based on an ask from bixbiboom on tumblr sent to my Flash blog (ciscoisbi)! the ask is as follows: "Flash AU where Cisco is a gogo dancer at a gay club and Barry is a patron who keeps stuffing cash into his gold sequined shorts every weekend but can't work up the courage to actually *speak* to him." i did some tweaking to the actual prompt, and this is the first chapter of an expected few, so just kick my ass if i'm not continuing this. because i like it so far. also it's probably going to get more explicit. ok peace

“He’s back again.”

Cisco looked in the mirror at Eddie, who was standing behind him, sweating and covered in glitter. He was brushing it out of his blonde hair as he grinned at Cisco.

“Who?”

“Your boyfriend who always shoves fifty dollar bills down your shorts.”

Cisco’s heartbeat skipped a little and he pulled all of his long hair back into a loose ponytail, then turned around in his chair. “Not my boyfriend!”

“Yet.”

**

Barry was nervous, waiting for his favourite gogo boy to come out on stage, not having seen him all night. He’d given a few bucks to the other dancers - the blonde guy with the glitter, the guy with blue eyes who did not look nearly old enough for the silver hair on his head - but they weren’t him. In fact, they weren’t even his type.

The music changed and the lights dimmed again, a spotlight focused on the stage as the next dancer came out. The announcer called, with an exaggerated roll of the ‘R’, “ _Frrrrancisco_!”

The guy he’d been waiting for was finally making his way out from behind the curtain. He was in a pair of gold shorts and a tank top with exaggerated arm holes, barely covering his chest, his hardened brown nipples peeking out on either edge. Francisco ran his hands over himself as he made his way across the stage, smirking at the crowd that had formed at the end of it for him; Barry had noticed that he seemed to be popular with everybody, not just him. 

Francisco spotted Barry and grinned, licking his lips and sauntering past real slow. He wagged his ass in slow circles at him, then moved away in a teasing motion, making his way to the pole at the center of the stage.

Barry was panting, his cock twitching in interest in his pants and he felt like an old pervert as his gaze stayed locked on Francisco, the way his hair was beginning to fall from his ponytail and how he looked leaning against the pole, a cheek of his ass on either side of it as he slid up and down playfully. 

He twirled around the pole, then began making his way across the stage again near the patrons. This was usually the cue to stuff your money in his shorts, if you weren’t the type to throw bills on the ground. Barry got himself ready as Francisco slinked his way past the men further down the stage from him, watched the way he stuck his ass out and let them press a few dollars into the elastic of his shorts. 

To Barry’s surprise, when Francisco made it to Barry, he fell to his knees, his thick thighs apart. He was grinning at Barry, then licked his lips and ran his hand down his chest, ending with cupping himself through the shorts. Barry could barely snap himself out of the trance Francisco had put him in, but managed to stuff a wad of twenties into Francisco’s shorts, into the front elastic, near the delicious V of his hip. 

Francisco had winked at him then, and he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Barry’s cheek as he stood up again.  He continued his round about the stage, taking his tips in his shorts before making his way to the pole again for his finale. He pulled his ponytail out, letting his long, black hair drape over his face as he felt the music and ground himself against the pole. As the music came to an end, he sighed and brushed his hair back out of his face, giving a short bow before quickly sweeping the few dollar bills on the stage into a stack that he put playfully into his shorts with the rest, a grin on his thick, beautiful lips.

Barry realized then as Francisco left the stage that he was hard. Really hard. It happens here sometimes, where he gets overwhelmed by the way Francisco’s hips sway and how sweat glistens on his chest. But this time, with the smirking at him, the personal little show in front of him… He was fucked. So fucked. Did people get kicked out of the club for this? He hoped not. Not when tonight was the night that he had the courage to pay for a private dance. 

**

Cisco was still smiling as he entered the dressing room again, working the bills out of his shorts and licking his lips as he counted through them. “Shit,” he chuckled, “I did well tonight.”

“Uh huh,” Eddie rolled his eyes, “Don’t you always? You’re totally the favourite. Don’t act so shocked.” He pulled on a silver pair of underwear, preparing for his next dance. “Did you see him out there? Your boy?”

Cisco snorted. “Yeah… Yeah, I saw him. Gave him a little personal show.” Cisco stuck his tongue out playfully and grabbed himself, then went to his locker to put his earnings safely away into his bag. 

There was a knock, and both men turned to look at the door. Their boss, a cute guy named Ronnie who looked far too young to manage a place like this, nodded Cisco over. “That guy,” he said, his voice low, as if he didn’t want Eddie to hear, “He’s looking for a private dance. I know you don’t do those a lot, but…:

Cisco was grinning as he nodded. “Yeah… Yeah, I’ll do it. Give me a second to change. Just let me know which room he’s in.”

**

Barry could feel he was trembling as he waited for Francisco. His fingers were twitching on his thighs, and his jaw was tense, When the manager had told him Francisco didn’t usually do private dances, his stomach had dropped in disappointment. But now, when the manager had come back from speaking to the dancer and given him the thumbs up, Barry’s disappointment had quickly become anxiety and nervous twitches. He just hoped it would come off as endearing and not weird.

Francisco had entered the small booth with a smile. His clothes were different - a smaller pair of underwear that did nothing to hide what he was packing, and no shirt. Barry’s could feel his heart beating in his throat. 

“Hey, you,” Francisco grinned as he came in closer, and he climbed over Barry’s lap, licking his lips. “I don’t think we’ve officially met, yet.” He settled his knees on either side of Barry’s hips, and he rolled his own down a little, “What’s your name?”

Barry’s heart was racing, especially as he felt Francisco’s ass rub against him, against where he was still sporting an erection from the dance. He shuddered a little and said, “I’m Barry.” He cleared his throat and kept his hands by his sides on the couch, unsure of what to do with them. “And you’re Francisco, right?”

“Just Cisco,” Francisco said, still dancing slowly on Barry’s lap, keeping up the tease. “I’ll let you call me that. Francisco is what I like to be called onstage.” He licked his lips and ran his hands down Barry’s chest. “You can touch me, you know.”

Barry swallowed hard, then nodded. “Sorry. Sorry. I, uh… I’ve never done this before.” He brought his shaking hands up to run over Cisco’s sides and hips, sighing at the way they felt under his hands, soft but firm and his skin warm.

“Really?” Cisco asked, raising a brow with a smirk. “Makes me feel special to be your first.” He hummed and rolled his hips down on Barry’s again with a sigh, running his hands up to Barry’s shoulders again. “You seem nervous. Just… Relax. Let me take care of you, Barry.” He smirked and ran a hand up into Barry’s hair, tangling into it and bit his lower lip.

Barry took a deep breath and gently squeezed Cisco’s hips. “I’m a… A little nervous.” He chuckled breathlessly and tried not to lift his hips to meet Cisco’s. “You are… The most attractive guy I’ve ever seen. And you’re dancing on me.” He bit his lip. “The only guy who’s ever danced on me, actually.”

“Wow,” Cisco grinned, “at all? Not even a playful boyfriend?” Cisco circled his hips in Barry’s lap and hummed. “I don’t believe it.”

“No… I’ve, uh, I’ve never had a boyfriend.” Barry ran his hands over Cisco’s torso, over his chest. 

Cisco looked at Barry with wide eyes, his hips pausing. “No boyfriend? Ever?” He laughed under his breath. “Seriously, I don’t believe that.” An idea popped into his head, and he changed his position, standing and turning around. He straddled Barry’s hips backwards with his ass pressed against Barry’s crotch, and he began to shake his ass. “Touch me,” he said, looking over his shoulder. “Pretend I’m your boyfriend.”

Barry thought he was going to explode. It was so overwhelming, Cisco practically twerking on his dick, the words he’d said, the request to touch. He bit his lip and sighed, running his hands over Cisco’s back.

“Lower,” Cisco said, smirking over his shoulder. Barry exhaled deeply and kept his hands moving, down past Cisco’s tailbone to get his hands on Cisco’s full, perfect ass. 

Cisco began to rock his hips, dragging his dick against Barry’s, and that was it. Barry was done. He was coming in his pants, hard. His face was red and his mind was blank, his hips moving a little on their own as he finished out his orgasm, and he immediately began to apologize.

“I’m sorry,” Barry said, as soon as he could speak again, “Holy shit. Holy shit. I’m so sorry. Fuck.”

Cisco hadn’t noticed immediately that Barry had come, but once he did, he made his way off Barry’s lap to sit next to him on the couch. He licked his lips and sighed. “You’ve still got a bit of time left,” he said, running his hand over Barry’s chest. “It’s okay, by the way. It’s totally fine. I know, I’m just too sexy.” He laughed, keeping the mood light and playful to make Barry more comfortable. “Seriously, though. I’ve seen a lot worse. I’ve seen dudes come in their pants after like, a minute.” 

Barry chuckled and nodded, his face still red, but beginning to relax a little bit. Cisco was good at creating a comfortable space, and comforting in general. Barry bit his lip before speaking. “Thanks. I really am sorry, though. I wanted… I wanted this to go a lot differently.”

“How did you want it to go?” Cisco asked.

“I don’t know,” Barry sighed. “I guess I thought, like… Maybe I’d just… Get to touch you, look like a big shot.” He raised an eyebrow. “Maybe get your number. But like, obviously that won’t happen now.” He licked his lips and his cheeks darkened again.

Cisco’s brows shot up and he let the hand running over his chest settle against it. “You think I don’t… You think I wouldn’t want to give you my number now?” He grinned and shrugged. “You come in here every weekend, you tip big and you look at me like I’m the only person in the room.” He bit his lip. “I like that. So, like… Of course I’ll give you my number. But only if you promise to text. Or call, whatever. Just… Use it.” He stood from the couch and made his way over to the desk at the edge of the room and opened a drawer, knowing the other dancers kept a pen and a pad of Post-Its there for billing. And maybe for this same reason. He scribbled his number down and pulled the paper off, walking back over and handing him the paper. “I have my phone with me whenever I’m not on stage. Please, Barry. Use that number.”

This was all too much. Barry felt the effects of some insane emotional whiplash.. First, his favourite dancer had agreed to give him a private dance. Then, he fucked up and came in his pants. Then, Cisco still wanted him to call. Barry chuckled and nodded with the note in his hand. “Of course.”

**

_what r u up to?_

Barry sent the text and sighed. He’d gotten home, taken a shower and put on some new clothes before sending the text off. Cisco had asked for a text. He didn’t say when. He figured he might as well do it tonight while he was waiting to fall asleep.

_**Just got home**_ , Cisco texted in return. _**You?**_

Barry’s gut jumped as his phone vibrated, and quickly sent off a response.

_in bed. trying to sleep but i can’t._

_**Mmm, I bet you look good :) What are you doing tomorrow night? I have the night off.** _

Barry smiled wide as he responded, _i am doing absolutely nothing lol. well maybe now i am. are you asking me out?_

_**Might be. There’s a really great burger place a couple blocks from the club. I have been craving it so bad lately. Want to go?** _

_of course. i can pick you up at like 7 or 8?_

_**8 would be great. I’m kind of on a night owl schedule from work. I’ll text you my address, alright? I’m excited :)** _

_me too. see you tomorrow?_

_**Sounds good. Goodnight, Barry** _

_goodnight, cisco._

 


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and Barry try this "date" thing, debate the merits of Star Trek: Voyager, and kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is short and i hate it, but it's literally been almost three months since i updated, so i figured i might as well post what i've got. next chapter will probably be entirely smut, so... you might see it sometime in the NEXT three months. oops.

Barry couldn’t help but hope their second date would go better than their first.

Their previous was another classic Barry Allen disaster, with Barry stumbling over awkward conversation over their burgers and Cisco getting called into work last minute on his day off. “We’ll continue this another time, okay?” Cisco said, dropping a few bills on the table for his part of the cost despite how Barry tried to stop him. “Thursday, are you busy Thursday? Let’s do Thursday.”

So now, it was Thursday. Barry was anxiously twisting his hands on the steering wheel as he waited for Cisco to come out of his apartment building, and when he did, he looked perfect. His hair was down and freshly washed, and he was bundled in a coat and scarf, his beautiful smile spread across his lips when he spotted Barry’s car. He let himself into the passenger’s side and Barry’s hands tensed tight on the wheel. 

“Hi!” Barry practically spat it out, his anxiety over the situation a little much. He wished so badly that he could just be cool, relax, not look like a complete dork in front of this incredibly sexy guy who, for some reason, still wanted to be around him. He cleared his throat. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Cisco chuckled, and he pulled his seat belt on. “You seem nervous. It’s kind of adorable, but you really don’t need to be.”

Barry blushed at how quickly Cisco could read him, and he shook his head. “I’ll try. You’re just…” _Beautiful? Charming? Intimidating?_   “You.”

Grinning and chuckling softly, Cisco shook his head. “Shall we?”

**

“… And look,” Barry said between sips of his drink, his dinner long-finished and both of their plates just taken by the hostess, “I totally understand why TOS would be your favourite Trek series. It’s mine, too. But Voyager really isn’t as bad as a lot of people say.”

“I’ll have to give it another shot,” Cisco said, “I just… I’ve gotta have a connection to the characters right off the bat, or it just doesn’t happen for me, you know?”

Barry nodded and finished his drink, grinning as he shook his head. “I can’t believe you’re a nerd, too. I’m good at picking ‘em out, I guess. In any place.” Barry blushed, and Cisco couldn’t help but think that it was one of the cutest things he’d seen in months. 

Cisco knew what his limits were and refused another drink before they paid their bill - rather, Barry paid their bill - and left the restaurant. Barry was far too tipsy now to drive, so the two of them decided to walk back to Barry’s place, only a few blocks from the restaurant (”I’ve got some Voyager on DVD, if you’re serious about trying it out again.”). It wasn’t Cisco’s initial plan to go back to Barry’s place, but the alcohol was thrumming through his veins and giving him a warm feeling in his stomach that told him to go.

“Nice place,” Cisco said as he looked over the apartment’s beige walls, a khaki-coloured couch and some very postmodern-looking art on the walls. “Did you do all of this yourself? You’re really good at interior design, if so.”

Barry snorted and shrugged, moving past Cisco to the couch. “I had some help. My best friend, Iris, she’s the one with the eye for this stuff. I just kind of say ‘yay’ or ‘nay’.” He licked his lips, noticing how dry his mouth felt in that moment as he looked at Cisco, watching him take off his coat and scarf and hang them behind the front door. “Did you want another drink? I’ve got beers.”

Cisco chewed his lip, considering. His limits had been reached at the restaurant, but walking had helped sober him up a bit, and beer didn’t have the same punch as vodka did. He conceded to his urge and nodded with a smile, making his way to the couch. “Where’re those DVDs? I can get it set up while you get us drinks.”

After telling Cisco where to look, Barry entered the kitchen to grab their beers. His mind was buzzing, though slow with alcohol, and it hit him then that Cisco was in his apartment. He’d gone home with Barry. How do these things work? Where’s the limit? Would it be safe for him to initiate a sexual encounter? Would that be inappropriate? He thought about Cisco’s eyes, the way his brows would arch when his tone got flirty; how he seemed to always be biting his lip when he was listening to Barry speak at dinner - distracting - leaving them even redder than usual. The little jokes. The smirks. 

Barry took a deep breath before leaning into the fridge to grab a couple of cans. His body’s reaction to the thought was a little embarrassing. _Get a hold of yourself, Allen_.

**

Barely thirty minutes of watching Voyager in silence had passed, and as much as Cisco wanted to enjoy what Barry was so passionate about, he was distracted. He wondered briefly if it might be the booze. No, he thought. He always found Barry attractive, even before they’d officially met. This was just… Enhanced by alcohol consumption. 

Barry’s hands were casually laying in his lap, his nerves finally seeming to be soothed. Cisco had a moment of hesitation before moving his hand over to Barry’s. A spark. Barry’s head turned quick and Cisco immediately closed the gap between their mouths, bringing him into a kiss, starting slow but quickly growing more intense.

Cisco could feel Barry’s initial hesitation, but it seemed to melt away when Cisco’s tongue licked against his. Another spark. He sighed and moved his hand up Barry’s chest, sliding to cup his face, thumb over his jaw, feeling how it worked when Barry deepened it on his end as well.

Barry broke the kiss to pull his head back and look at Cisco, green eyes studying Cisco’s face. They were childlike, almost. Incredulous. He licked his lips and half-whispered, “Is this happening?”

Cisco laughed and nodded, “Yeah. If you want it to. It’s happening.” He bit his lip and ran his hand down to the first button of Barry’s shirt. “I want you to fuck me.”

Cisco didn't have to tell Barry twice.


End file.
